Sailor Moon VS Pokemon
by Andy The Arcade Guy
Summary: My own Sailor Moon/Pokemon crossover that took me like a year to complete! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon. Plus, don't go suein me cuz I might have stolen your idea for a fic. C'mon, is an equal opertunity. Anyway, you wouldn't get any money outa me cuz I'm broke. FYI this story is copywrighted so if you wanna use it on your page, [e-mail me][1]. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...........

Sailor Moon VS Pokemon

The sun was bright that day and I was sweeping the sidewalk near the arcade. The highway was bustling with people rushing to get to work and as always Bunny ran past me and gave me a quick hello and good-bye because she is always late for school. I just yelled "hey Bunny" and smiled.

"That girl will never learn," I laughed while I swept the crumpled leaves off the sidewalk. "Although, she is kind of cute if you think about it."

Meanwhile, while I was opening the arcade, Bunny was running through town trying to make it to school before the bell rang, like she did every morning.

"Wow! He actually said hi to me today!" Bunny exclaimed to herself, jumping up and down. "He loves me, he loves me, hahahaha," she sang to herself as she skipped down the stairs to Crossroads Junior High.

As she entered the double doors into the school, she realized that she had forgotten her lunch. With her head down in depression, she slinked in Miss Haruna's classroom.

"Bunny, did you finish your homework?" Miss Haruna asked as she tapped Bunny's desk with a ruler.

"Actually Miss H, I did do my homework. It is right here in my bag," Bunny replied her head held high actually feeling proud. As Bunny reached for her homework, her moon scepter fell out of her bag and clanged on the linoleum floor. Bunny just looked down at her scepter, her face got bright red, and her mouth dropped open, the words just not coming out.

"Bunny? What do you call this?" Haruna asked picking up the scepter and tapping her foot on the white linoleum. Bunny stood up, her head high and she started explaining herself.

"Well, Miss H, I was walking along the sidewalk this morning because I was going to be early for school so I stopped in the park to take the long way and I was skipping and I tripped over this scepter thingy. I picked it up because it was pretty and stuck it in my bag," Bunny rambled, looking Miss Haruna in the eyes giving her world famous "puppy dog" face. Miss Haruna bought the story and laid the scepter back on Bunny's desk.

"All right Bunny, but next time be more careful with the stuff you bring to school. You're not supposed to have toys in the first place!" Miss Haruna was getting upset. She walked back to the front of the room and continued teaching about Geometry.

When school was out, Bunny, Amy, and Lita met outside under a tree, which only had half of its leaves. Amy sat down and leaned back against the pealing bark. She took out her physics book and started studying.

Lita leaned back with one foot on the tree and her other on the grass. She was opening her bag to take out an after school snack. Bunny, who forgot her lunch, was drooling before Lita took out her food. Bunny started to beg Lita for her food, with droll dripping from her mouth. Lita then gave in and tossed Bunny a pink box with a red ribbon tied to it. As soon as Bunny was eating, Lita took out a green box with a dark green ribbon on it. She whispered to Amy, "I brought two just in case!" They both laughed as Bunny stuffed her face.

After they were done eating, Bunny, Amy, and Lita walked past the arcade. I saw them so I ran outside to say hi. Raye and Mina were playing the Sailor V game and followed me outside to meet the others. Soon, Darien, Rini, Luna, Artemis, and Diana came strolling down the sidewalk, Rini on Darien's shoulders. As soon as Bunny saw Darien she ran up and gave him a big hug, almost knocking Rini off. I was leaning on a brick wall beside the arcade doors watching the group. I was in on their secret. I caught Luna talking to central command one evening when I was on night duty. She told me the whole story and I always thought that there was something special about Bunny, I just could never put my finger on it. She wasn't the one who I had a secret crush on though. I have always admired her friend Amy. She wants to be a doctor, just like me. I am only working at the arcade to get me through med. school. Well, anyway, we all chatted for a while and suddenly someone walked out of the arcade. He looked like he was one hundred and five years old with white beard down to his feet. The black overcoat he was wearing didn't cover up his bright blue vest and khaki pants. As he walked across the street, Bunny gave him dirty looks because she was actually afraid of him. Rini had gotten off Darien's shoulders by then and she walked over and started talking to the guy. She came back with him and he said his name was Marvin. We didn't want to bring up his age while we were talking to him, but Rini "accidentally" asked Marvin how old he was.

"Well, aren't we curious little lady?" Marvin asked Rini, standing on the sidewalk with his arms crossed, hiding behind his beard.

"Yes sir, you look so old, doesn't he Bunny?" Rini stated looking up at Bunny with a puzzled look on her face.

Bunny just started to panic. "Umm.... why no! He doesn't look old! What are you talking about Rini?!" Bunny put her hand over Rini's mouth. Marvin just started laughing and then got this really serious look on his face. Suddenly he threw up his arm and this big ball of blue light swirled around in his hand. The sky darkened and all of the leaves started swirling around Marvin's body. All the girls were shocked. Bunny started to scream for Luna to take Diana and Rini out of here but she was too late. A big gust of wind picked up all of the girls, cats, Darien, and myself. All I remember is being flung around inside the cyclone and then seeing a big flash of light.

A few minutes later, I finally came to. I was laying on a green vinyl bed in the middle of a big room that was lined in shelves that held red and white balls. I got up off the bed and walked across the room and out the door. I saw a lot of big pink balloon creatures running around with stretchers and nurses hats on. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was still dreaming. Suddenly, something tapped me on the back and I swirled around and found Amy standing behind me, very scared. I just took her in my arms and hugged her tight. It was good to know that she was okay.

We walked through the building passing people holding the same red and white balls that were lined in the room that I woke up in. Amy was walking beside me in awe at all of the people and each of them had the same little balls. She saw a few people sitting around a table drinking tea and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but, what are those red and white balls that you all carry around?" Amy questioned, leaning on the table.

"Well, they are Pokeballs of course!" one of the boys answered. Now Amy felt embarrassed because he sounded like everyone has to know what a Pokeball is. I walked over to the table and stood beside Amy.

"Well, what are these Pokeballs used for?" I asked the boy who thought he knew everything.

"They are used to catch Pokemon. You guys aren't from around here are you?" The boy asked us. We just nodded. "Hey, my name's Ash. This is Misty and Brock. We are on a journey to be Pokemon masters!" Ash stood up and put his fist on his chest and had a big smile on his face.

"PIKACHU!!!" a little yellow mouse like thing jumped out of Ash's backpack and landed on the table and did a little pose. Amy stopped leaning on the table and fell back in my arms. The mouse just looked at us like we were psycho.

"What is that thing?" Amy shouted. I just stood behind her and helped her back up.

"It's a Pikachu. A rodent Pokemon," Ash explained. Pikachu jumped on Ash's head and started crawling around to make himself comfortable. Brock stood up and walked over to Amy, his eyes lit up and he had a big smile on his face.

"Hey um.... you look like you need a tour guide. I'm free tonight if you want me to show you around Celadon City," Brock sweet-talked Amy. She just started to laugh and started blushing.

"No thanks, Brock did you say your name was?" Amy replied walking over to Pikachu to admire him closer. "We actually have to be going. Andrew and I have to find our friends Bunny, Lita, Raye, Mina, Darien, and Rini. And we can't forget Luna, Artemis, and Diana, our cats."

"Well then we'll help you look! We had really nothing to do until now, and 

you guys need someone to show you around," Ash shouted, knocking Pikachu off his head and into Amy's arms.

We walked down the street, Amy by my side, Pikachu on Ash's head, and Brock and Misty beside Ash. Ash said that he had to stop at a PokeMart because he was running low on Pokeballs. We followed him in and suddenly Amy shouted, "Luna!" and ran over to the PokeMart's counter top. Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Rini were all standing around the counter talking to the cashier. The cashier didn't mind that the cats could talk because talking animals is an everyday thing in the PokeWorld. I followed Amy, and the others followed me inside.

"Um, Andrew? Who are these animals and little girl?" Ash questioned me when we caught up to Amy.

"Well the black cat is Luna, the white one is Artemis, and the kitten is Diana. This is Rini," I pointed out, petting Diana behind the ears.

"Pleased to meet you, PokePeople!" Rini shouted running to shake Ash's hand. Pikachu jumped down off of Ash's head and started to talk to Diana. Diana just looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Um, Mister Andrew, what is this animal saying?" Diana questioned me. I stopped petting her and started to laugh.

"Well little Diana, this is Pikachu, Ash's Pokemon. Ash and his friends are helping us look for Bunny, Darien, and the other girls," I replied to Diana. Her face changed to a smile and nodded her head.

"Amy, did you find any of the other girls yet?" Luna asked Amy who shook her head.

"No Luna. It was like we were all spit out at different parts of this world. I found Andrew in the Pokemon Center down the street. That's where we found Ash, Brock, and Misty," Amy reported sitting down on the counter beside Luna and Artemis. Diana climbed on Rini's shoulder and started talking.

"Shouldn't we start looking for the others? If we're ever going to get out of here we need Sailor Moon's and the Scouts' powers. Oh, I'm sorry Mister Andrew. I forgot that you don't have any scout powers," Diana explained, while sitting on Rini's shoulder.

"Hey that's okay Diana. It doesn't bother me that I don't have any scout powers. But I have to be here for some reason. Right guys?" I told them all, almost blushing. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay listen up gang," Artemis piped up. "If we're gonna find the rest of the gang than we better get moving. It's going to be dark soon. Let's all try to stick together and not get split up." Artemis jumped off the counter and walked out the door while we followed.

While we were walking down the streets of Celadon City, street merchants were halking special herbs used in training Pokemon. Ash said that they were a waste of money. Misty had her Togepi in her arms and was feeding it pieces of apples. Amy was carrying Luna, and Artemis was on my shoulder. Diana was poking her head out of Rini's pocket. Rini was holding my and Amy's hands. Suddenly, a big puff of smoke appeared in front of us. A boy, a girl, and a cat appeared out of the smoke. We all just stopped and watched them.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty, and Brock said in unison. Amy and I just looked at each other.

"Okay boy, you know why we're here. Give us that Pikachu and we'll leave you alone," Jessie compromised with Ash. She put her hand on her belt and grabbed a red and white ball. James, her guy friend, pulled a red and white ball off his belt too. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's head and Ash turned his hat around backwards. He pulled off a red and white ball.

"I'm not giving up my Pikachu, so you better just get ready to battle," Ash snapped. He was giving James and Jessie a mean face. Pikachu was trying to imitate Ash but it was just funny. All of a sudden, Amy set down Luna and jumped in between the two with Rini by her side. Rini screamed, "Luna Ball Kitty Magic!" and started dribbling her ball and threw it in the air. The ball exploded in a puff of smoke and transformed into a gun. Rini pointed the gun at James, Jessie, and Meowth the cat.

"No one is gonna mess with us and get away with it," Rini shouted, as she pointed the gun at the three. "You better pack up your things and get out of here before I shoot you all!"

"T...T...That isn't a real g...g...gun is it?" James stuttered as he jumped behind Jessie. "C'mon Jessie, let's get out of here and go bug someone else."

"Don't be a scaredy cat James! She's only a girl, that can't be a real gun!" Jessie shouted as she threw her ball. "Ekans! Go!" Jessie shouted as the ball opened and a big snake flew and hit Rini in the face. She fell over into Amy's arms. The snake did a flip in the air and landed in front of Amy and Rini. Amy gave me Rini to hold and looked Jessie in the eye. "Mercury Star Power MAKE UP!" she screamed and held her hand up in the air. When nothing happened Amy started flipping out.

"Andrew, why can't I transform?" She yelled to me. I walked up to her and put Rini down on the ground because she was feeling better. I told Amy, "Maybe because we weren't in our own world anymore, your scout powers might not be working at this time." Luna agreed.

"The time warp that we went through must have screwed up your powers. After we get settled into this world than your powers might be working properly, hopefully," Luna explained from my feet. Amy nodded her head. Rini, who was extremely peeved, got back up with her gun in her hand.

"You got a lucky shot the first time bitch! Now die!" Rini shouted as she started shooting plastic darts at Jessie, James, Ekans, and Meowth. They knew she meant business so they started to run away from the gang. 

"Pikachu, use your thundershock attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu ran and did a flip in the air and was surrounded with a yellow beam of energy. It shot down at the Rockets. They got zapped and were flung into the setting sun.

We all regrouped and started walking back to the Pokemon Center so we could get some sleep. Rini and Diana were yawning and Luna was asleep in Amy's arms. Pikachu was riding on Ash's head.

"Well tomorrow is another day gang," Artemis said from my shoulder. "We'll find Bunny and the others then. Now, we have to find this Pokemon Center and get some rest." We walked through the electronic doors and Ash, Brock, and Misty took out their sleeping bags and unrolled them on the floor. Rini curled up in a booth with Diana by her side. Nurse Joy brought us some extra blankets and Amy gave one to Rini. Artemis and Luna claimed the other half of the booth where Rini and Diana were sleeping. The only free place to sleep was the corner beside the booth. I sat down, my back to the corner. Amy sat down beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. I picked up a big blanket and put it over us. I gave Amy a kiss on the forehead and we all fell asleep.

The next day we all got up to start looking for the others. When Ash, Brock, and Misty got their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, we headed out the door. Ash had sent out Pigeotto to search around the city for Bunny and the gang. When it came back, Pigeotto couldn't find anything.

"Well Bunny couldn't possibly be up yet, it's only 9:00," Amy joked. Luna and I started laughing. Ash, Brock, and Misty just looked at us funny. When I was looking around for Bunny and the others I saw a girl with a red bow in her hair. I whispered to Amy and we both ran over to the girl. I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around.

"MINA!" Amy yelled giving her a huge hug. Artemis jumped off of my shoulder and flew into Mina's arms. Raye and Lita walked out of the bookstore 

where we saw Mina waiting outside of. Lita and Raye were happy so see us all and we introduced Ash, Brock, and Misty. Brock's eyes lit up when he saw the three girls. Misty had to hold him back before he ran and paparazzied the girls. When Misty let go, Brock ran over to Lita. Lita picked him up over her head and threw him across the street. 

"Hey, girl! That wasn't nice at all!" Ash yelled at Lita. He pulled out one of his pokeballs.

"Wanna make something of it, boy?" Lita yelled, pulling a pokeball out of her pocket.

"Lita?! Where did you get one of those? Amy questioned. She was surprised.

"We caught them, Amy," Raye stated taking out two Pokeballs. She tossed one of them over to Amy. "Here, this one is yours!" Amy looked at it with a big smile on her face. Ash threw it down and yelled, "Charizard I choose you!" A big orange dragon flew out of the pokeball. Lita threw her pokeball and shouted, "C'mon thunder bird, do your stuff!" A big golden bird flew out of her ball. It flew around Charizard in a circle, and shot a few thunderbolts at him. Charizard swung his tail but it missed Zapdos. Raye was getting mad so she threw her ball and shouted, "Mars firebird strike!" A big red bird flew out of the ball and started spinning around, shooting fireballs at Charizard. Charizard got really upset and spit fire all over Zapdos. He also hit Moltres with hit flaming tail using his rage attack. Amy was getting really mad. She threw her pokeball down and said, "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" and a big ice bird flew out. It opened its wings and a huge wave of water hit Charizard in the face. Charizard fell and hit the ground with a smash. Ash called back his Charizard, Amy called back Articuno, Lita called back Zapdos, and Raye called back Moltres. Mina took out her pokeball and threw it. Out popped a Clefairy and it started dancing around. Misty's eyes lit up.

"Wow! A Clefairy! How did you catch that?" She ran over to Mina and started asking her questions. 

"Well, I am love's beautiful child, and this Clefairy is beautiful too. She just walked up to me and asked me to catch her!" Mina boasted flinging her hand through her hair. She picked up her pokeball and called back Clefairy. 

"Okay gang, we are finished with our show of skill in Pokemon, now we have to find Bunny and Darien!" Luna shouted, walking between the quarreling sides.

"That's right, Luna. Now, where haven't we looked yet? I said, walking up beside Luna.

"The gym!" Misty shouted, jumping up and down. "That is the only place we haven't looked and if Bunny is as ditzy as you all say then she must be making friends with Erika right now!"

"Okay then let's go!" Artemis smiled. The teams forgave each other for now and we all started on our way to the Celadon City gym.

The sun was warming up on us, as we turned down every path and twist through the woods of Celedon City. Ash and Pikachu were leading the way, and suddenly, a big greenhouse appeared in the brush. A girl with a flower Pokemon was standing outside, talking to a tall blonde girl. A guy with black hair walked out of the gym, carrying a baby Chansey. Luna and Artemis jumped out of the bushes, and ran over to Bunny and Darien. The others and I followed. Bunny was comparing beauty tips with Erika. Then out of nowhere, Ash got up on a picnic table and started yelling. It was hilarious!

"I am on the road to be a Pokemon master! To fulfil my dream, I need a badge from you Erika! Now let's have a battle!" Ash shouted, at the still gabbing Erika. She looked at Ash for a few seconds, and then went back to talking to Bunny. A big sweat drop then lagged over Ash's head, and he crashed down on the table, embarrassed. Bunny ran over to all of us.

"I'm so glad I finally found you all! Darien and I were so lost, we just kept walking throughout town until I found this place. This girl, Erika, was kind enough to invite us in! From then on, we stayed here taking care of the Pokemon!" Bunny explained, full of energy and happiness to see the other scouts. All of a sudden, Bunny's locket opened up and her imperial silver crystal showered on everyone. Their scout symbols appeared on their foreheads, and then it stopped! It was unbelievable.

"That's what was wrong! All of the scouts needed to be together for your powers to be returned to you!" Luna shouted. All the scouts shared a big "high five" and out of nowhere Ash started whining.

"C'mon Erika! I need that badge to become a Pokemon master! Please battle with me?" Brock and Misty felt bad for him, so they took his side.

"Yeah, we've been traveling from far and near to collect badges. Just give him one little battle to prove himself," Misty compromised.

"Fine! One little battle. You better make this good, because I don't battle for anyone anymore. Are you ready?" Erika warned. Ash ran out of the crowd and stopped right in front of Erika.

"You bet I'm ready. Bring it on," Ash snarled. You could see the flames in his eyes. He wanted to win.

"Gloom, Go!" Erika took a pokeball out of her purse and threw it on the ground. A little flower Pokemon popped out.

"Ha! This is going to be a synch! Go Charizard!" Ash picked a ball off his belt and threw it on the ground. Charizard came out in a wave of flames, which scared little Gloom. 

"It's okay, Gloom! Just remember what I taught you!" Erika sweet talked. She wasn't nervous as Ash had hoped.

"Alright, Charizard, Flame-thrower!" Charizard let out a huge roar, and shot a big fire wave at little Gloom. It just stood there, still looking strong.

"Okay, Gloom, counter with your Petal Dance!" Erika smiled. I don't think she could ever look or sound upset. Gloom shot out pink flower petals from its head. The fire burnt all the petals to ashes, but never touched Gloom!! Ash was shocked! We all were just sitting on the sidelines watching Ash be beaten. It was sad, but it served him right to be so cruel to this girl.

"Okay, ready Gloom? Finish it off with Pollen Sniper!" You could see victory gleaming in Erika's eyes. Gloom then started to glow, and a huge swarm of yellow energy shot out of Gloom's head. It regrouped in the air and formed a bow and arrow shape. The arrow flung itself out of the bow and was headed straight for Charizard. Charizard blew fire at it, but nothing happened! The arrow shot Charizard right in the stomach, and he fell over. It was all over.

"Charizard, return," Ash commanded to the fallen Pokemon. He pulled out his pokeball, and Charizard was sucked back inside. Both trainers stared at each other, flames growing stronger in Ash's eyes. I was watching the battle, and the sun's gaze was slowly fading away. I looked up at the clouds and they were turning purple. The sun was losing it's light, and it was turning blue! A blue overcast was shown across all of Celadon City! Out of nowhere, A blue spiral swirled down from the sun, then a whole ray of plasma shot out, and a young looking man arrived out of the dust. He was wearing a black over coat; Bunny knew.

"It's you! You're the one who sent us here! Let us go home!" She yelled at the man, who was taking off his coat, revealing his blue vest and khaki pants. "You've had your little fun, and we're sorry. But we want to go home, and we want to go NOW!"

"All in good time my dear. The fun has just started," Marvin started. He walked toward Bunny very slowly and slyly. "I am a part of the supreme evil you're mother has always warned you about. I am--

"TEAM ROCKET!" Two voices shouted in the background. Then, three figures came into focus waving pom-poms and doing little cheers on the battle field. Ash and Erika both went to investigate what was happening with Bunny and the rest of us leaving Jessie, James, and Meowth all alone. 

"Can we please have your Pikachu?" Jessie begged. She was getting tired of running around chasing Ash, so she had to revert to begging.

"Yeah, please? We won't bug you anymore!" James was getting tired too. 

"You are messing with my introduction. I will punish you both," Marvin shouted over James' and Jesse's begging. He put his hands near his chest, and blue flames swirled around, and finally shot out and toasted Team Rocket. They flung into the sky, and were lost. Marvin then went to look toward Bunny, the blue flames rising in his eyes.

"Girls, I think it would be an excellent time to transform!" Luna shouted. I took Rini and ran into the greenhouse, while the other girls got ready to transform.

"Mercury Star Power! Mars Star Power! Jupiter Star Power! Venus Star Power! Moon Crystal Power!" All five girls formed a circle, each holding their hands out in the middle. "MAKE UP!"

"Yes! This time, the transformations worked!" Amy shouted. The other girls were just as happy. Marvin, on the other hand, was mad.

"What! Your powers work? I thought I got rid of them!"

"No way, you underestimated the Sailor Scouts! And for this, we will punish you, in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon gave her little speech. He didn't look thrilled. The scouts were standing in a line behind Sailor Moon. Darien was still standing by the cats. 

"C'mon, Darien. I think they might need you," Artemis pushed. Darien put down the baby Chansey, took out a rose from his coat pocket, and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He took the front line right beside Sailor Moon. They held hands and looked ready.

"You all are going to pay for foiling my plans!" Marvin charged up his blue flames, and shot them at the scouts. They all dodged the flames the best the could.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars shot rings or fire at Marvin. They all hit him, but were sucked into his energy supply. "Hey what gives!?"

"I'll take him out. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter threw a big mass of lighting at Marvin, and of course, he sucked that up too. "Hey! You cheat!"

"Ha ha ha. Your energy is just making me stronger. Keep it coming!" Marvin laughed, as he grew in size from the last two attacks. 

"Let's get this done and over with. Sailor Moon, use your scepter!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. He was getting sick of this Marvin.

"Go Sailor Scouts! Teach that jerk a lesson!" Misty shouted from the greenhouse. When she saw me and Rini duck into the greenhouse, her, Ash, Brock, and Erika followed. They wanted to stay out of the line of fire.

"Right!" Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter. "Moon Princess Halation!" She pointed it right at Marvin. Her attack fired away out of the crown tipped scepter. After it had run out of power, Marvin looked like he was out. Then, he stood back up. His body trembled. it trembled so much, the ground shook. The greenhouse windows shattered one by one. Everyone scattered to evacuate. The roof then collapsed, landing on top of all of Erika's treasured Pokeballs. As Marvin trembled, he grew. He was so full with scout energy, he grew to an enormous size and strength.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?!" Sailor Moon shouted to the giant form of Marvin. He chuckled, and even that made the ground shake.

"I am Maku. It stands for, Monster Able to Kill U. My leader, Mother Angelica, created me to rid the earth of all the Sailor Scouts. So, being created in the Pokemon world, I thought this would be the best place to kill you all. I was hoping that your powers would be destroyed, when you switched times and places, but I failed. I am a chameleon you see, so Mother Angelica told me to change myself into a human named Marvin to lure you silly scouts into the Pokemon world. And it worked! So here you are, and here I am, so I hope you liked your tour of the island, because none of you are ever leaving."

"I hate speeches, and well, hate you! I will never let you destroy this world! C'mon everyone, let's use Sailor Planet Attack!" Bunny enforced. All the other scouts nodded in agreement.

"Mars Star Power! Mercury Star Power! Venus Star Power! Jupiter Star Power! Moon Crystal Power!" They all formed another circle and all glowed with their scout colors. "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" A big beam of red, green, orange, pink, and blue power shot out of their hands and hit Maku dead center. He flinched, and returned to his normal size, but the scouts all were very weakened, and they all collapsed on the ground.

"BUNNY!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, running over to Sailor Moon's energy-less body. "C'mon, you have to pull through! Just think of our lives in the future. Everybody is counting on you!" Suddenly, like Tuxedo Mask had set off a trigger, all the scouts regained energy, and stood back up.

"You never give up do you?! Oh well, I'm going to take you out the old fashion way!" Maku made seven pokeballs appear on the ground in front of him by snapping his fingers. They appeared from blue smoke and quickly opened up. "Mother Angelica analyzed you all well from the future, and she sent me these strong Pokemon to destroy you here and now while you are weak." Venusaur facing Amy, Dragonite for Raye, Dugtrio for Lita, Alakazam for Mina, Machoke for Bunny, Eevee for Darien, and a Psyduck.

"But there are seven. There are only six of us here! I think your Mother Angelica miscounted!" Bunny was trying to be cocky, but in the inside she was worried.

Maku looked around, and then looked puzzled. "Wait, he was here a second ago!" Maku rubbed his head as a sweatdrop formed.

"Who was here? Tell us!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She was getting mad. Suddenly, a big flash of dark green light formed to the left of the scouts. An older scout appeared out of the light. 

"Sailor Pluto?! What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon questioned the floating scout.

"I am here from the future moon, to awaken the protector of the planet Earth," Sailor Pluto explained, in a slow and soft tone of voice.

"But Pluto, I thought I was the protector of the Earth?" Tuxedo Mask was really confused because he thought he was the only protector of the Earth. Sailor Pluto smiled and pointed her time key at Maku, freezing him instantly. 

"There is a lot to be learned that has never been taught to you all. Queen Serenity blocked this part of your past from your mind, so unless you were in dire help, Neo Sailor Earth, protector of the future Earth, could be activated. I must transport you all back to the past Moon Kingdom. Once we get there, everything will be explained."

Sailor Pluto waved her time key over all of us, even Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Erika. We were all encased in a glowing green ball, and sucked into Pluto's gem on top of her key. Then she went back into her portal, and teleported to the past Moon Kingdom.

We all awakened in the Moon Kingdom. I could feel the mist floating off of the fountains. It felt like a dream. Then, Sailor Pluto, dressed in a black flowing princess gown, slowly came down the stairs to the main entrance to the Silver Palace, located in the middle of the Moon Kingdom. 

"Where are we guys?" Ash whispered sounding nervous. He had never left the Pokemon world before.

"I don't know! This place is so weird," Brock whispered back. He was dazzed by the brilliance of the Moon Kingdom.

"I think we were accidentally sucked up here, this has nothing to do with us," Misty, always being the voice of intelligence, tried to calm them down.

"But let's listen! This sounds cool!" Erika shouted out. Everyone looked over at her, she had a big smile on her face, and sweatdrops appeared on everyone's head.

"Come in with me everyone. The truth will be revealed inside," Pluto softy commanded everyone. They all walked slowly up the marble staircase leading into the Silver Palace. Setsuna clapped her hands twice and the main doors slowly opened, creaking as they went. The room revealed each sailor scout sitting in a circle. Each scout had on a flowing gown like Setsuna's. Mercury's was crystal blue, Mars' was flame red, Jupiter's was forest green, Venus' was sunset orange, and Princess Serena's was dove white. But what was different that none of the scouts ever remembered, was that beside each Planet Princess, there was a different Planet Protector. Mercury's was Greg, Mars' was Chad, Jupiter's was Ken, Venus' was Artemis, and Princess Serena didn't have one.

"I must go join the circle, they have been frozen for now. They cannot hear or see you, so please stay focused and listen," Pluto cautioned. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Pluto walked back to her chair.

"Wait! Pluto!" Raye shouted. Pluto turned around to face her. "Who are those guys sitting beside of us? I don't remember them!"

"Just watch, everything will be revealed soon enough," Pluto smiled. She sat down in her chair, and restarted time.

Queen Serenity just then walked into the room. She sat down in a throne beside Princess Serena. A young woman with purple hair walked in behind Queen Serenity, and sat down in a chair beside the group.

"I'm so glad that you could make it today Pluto," Queen Serenity noted to the scout from the future.

"I'm glad to be here, my queen. Why did you need me?" Pluto questioned to the queen, standing up in her chair.

"Well, something drastic happened. The Planet Princess from Earth passed away this morning. The Negaverse hunted her down, and they were too much for her to handle alone. I think that they are planning to destroy all of the Princesses before destroying me. So, I need you to please contact the family, and try to find a new Princess and we need to find her a Planet Protector."

"Alright my queen, I'm on my way," Pluto bowed, and left the kingdom.

"So you hired us to be bodyguards to the Princesses?" Chad the Planet Protector of Mars stood up. 

"Yes, I don't want to lose anyone else. I picked you four because you looked the strongest out of everyone who came to the kingdom," Queen Serenity replied. Chad sat down in his seat beside Mars.

"But why doesn't Princess Serena have a protector?" Greg the Planet Protector of Mercury inquired.

"She is protected by me," Luna spoke up. "I am responsible for her well being, but if we find someone stronger than me, I will then just be the Queens' advisor. Artemis and I have been voted to be in charge of all of you." Everyone looked over to the Planet Protector of Venus.

"But what if we do get attacked by the Negaverse? How are we going to know how to use our powers?" Ken the Planet Protector of Jupiter stood up and pounded on the table. He was nervous about this whole bodyguard thing.

"You share the powers of your Princess. Greg is water, Chad is fire, you are thunder, and Artemis is moon. You and your princess will have the power to transform into scouts. You will be Neo Sailor Jupiter, Chad will be Neo Sailor Mars, Greg will be Neo Sailor Mercury, and Artemis will be Neo Sailor Venus. When our new princess and Planet Protector get here they will be Sailor Earth and Neo Sailor Earth," Princess Serena explained, standing up by her mother. Suddenly, Pluto walked back into the room, followed by two men.

"Here they are my queen," Pluto bowed again. Seeing her, the two men bowed down as well. Queen Serenity looked puzzled.

"Where's the Planet Princess?"

"Well, he's right here. His name is Prince Darien, and he is the older brother of Elizabeth," She pointed to Darien, and he bowed again. "This is his twin brother, Andrew. I chose him to be the Planet Protector," She pointed to Andrew, and he bowed too.

"Very well. Come, everyone back to the circle," Queen Serenity clapped her hands. As she clapped her hands, the room froze, and Pluto got up from her chair. She walked over to the watching Senshi and friends.

"Woah, that was deep!" Misty shouted.

"I had no idea about any of this! Why didn't mother let us remember?" Bunny shouted to Luna.

"There was a very good reason your mother blocked this from your memory. Pluto, can we skip to the battle? I know everyone is getting pretty restless just watching," Luna spoke up for the group.

"Of course."

"Yeah, this is getting pretty boring, well only because we have no idea what's going on," Brock blurted out. When Misty heard that, she was so embarrassed. She stepped on Brock's foot, causing him to make funny faces. Mina looked over at him and smiled. Pluto then waved her hand, and we were all in total darkness. In a few seconds the lights finally flashed, and we were outside, during a major battle.

"We're here. Let me take me place, and unfreeze everyone," Pluto walked into the middle of the battlefield and clapped her hands.

"Pluto! Go find Andrew! We need him to protect Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Tell him to hurry!" Queen Serenity was standing beside Pluto, afraid for her kingdom. It was heavily being attacked by the Negaverse's troops. Most of the fountains were already demolished, and the Silver Palace was being worn away by the enemy's assault. Pluto nodded and quickly ran off to find Neo Sailor Earth. He was dueling a lower level general, and was winning. Pluto froze the general, and started explaining the situation. As this was going on, Bunny and Luna were having a discussion.

"Why does he need to help us?"

"Well, you see, you and Darien were to marry, and he swore to protect you at all times. So Andrew gave his word to protect both of you. He was sort of the slacker scout. He never was on time for any of the meetings, and he was on Queen Serenity's last nerve. Here Bunny, watch the battle."

Neo Sailor Earth and Pluto ran quickly to the main battlefield, only to find Princess Serena and Prince Darien floating lifelessly along with the other scouts, and Planet Protectors, and Queen Serenity on her knees, crying over her loss. Luna and Artemis were still alive, and were trying to help her heal. She had already captured all of the evil inside her Silver Imperial Crystal, and all that was left were the dead.

"My Queen!" Neo Sailor Earth ran over to her, helping her up off of the ground.

"Be quiet, Andrew. I knew it was a mistake bringing you here. First you fail at all your duties as a member of the Moon Kingdom, and now my daughter and her husband to be are dead all because of you! I have no other choice but to make you forgotten in everyone's mind. Pluto will be the only one who will remember you, and remember what you did to my home, OUR home. In addition, if you are ever desperately needed in battle, Pluto will come and activate your scout powers. The other Planet Protectors' powers are gone for good, but they will be transported down to Earth, with everyone else left on this miserable rock. Except for me that is. I am using the rest of my power to make sure everyone has another chance to start again. Luna and Artemis are going to be turned into cats, and will watch over all of the scouts, and if the Negaverse strikes again, Sailor Moon and the scouts will be activated. Now everyone, go!" Queen Serenity bashed Neo Sailor Earth. He bowed down to his Queen one last time and jumped out into the nothingness followed by Pluto, Artemis, and Luna. Queen Serenity then shot her Imperial Silver Crystal at everyone, and they were all enclosed in gems. The gems slowly pummeled down to the Earth's surface, and the Moon Kingdom turned a light grey color, never to be seen again. The scene then went black again, and everyone was returned to Earth. Back in the middle of a battle with Maku.

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto. You have shown us our true past," Bunny bowed down to the now floating sailor scout.

"I think it is time for Neo Sailor Earth to be brought forth again," Sailor Pluto waved her time key around in a circle, and a brown colored rose flung at me. I caught it in mid air, and beams of energy circled around my head. 

"That's the fabled Desert Rose'! It is supposed to have more power than the Imperial Silver Crystal, but it was just a myth. The myth read that the holder of the Desert Rose' was to save two worlds with one heavenly blow. I don't know how it's supposed to be done," Luna was shocked. As I held the rose in my hand, I felt a rush of memories coming back to me. I was almost overwhelmed.

"Then why don't all the other Planet Protectors have their powers back?" Raye questioned. She hated keeping everything away from Chad.

"None of them were ever supposed to come back. After the Moon Kingdom incident, they were all banished to be powerless. I compromised with Queen Serenity to let Andrew be revived if he was ever desperately needed. I thought Andrew would want his revenge and another chance to save the princess. Now, here's your chance. Use it well," Sailor Pluto pointed her time key at me. I nodded back to her, and she disappeared back into her greenish time portal. As her portal closed, everybody started operating again.

"Alright, evil Pokemon from the future, show these scouts what you've got!" Maku shouted in an evil tone. All the Pokemon rushed toward their designated scout. As each Pokemon reached five feet in front of their scout, a black box surrounded them. The Pokemon trainers, Rini, Luna, Artemis, and I were all watching from the sidelines. 

"Go Andrew, they need you!" Rini shouted at me, kicking me in the shin.

"Ouch, okay. I will," I replied, limping. "Desert Rose Revolution!" I held the rose up above my head, and it started to glow a soft khaki color. Suddenly, I was encased in big bolder, then a big beam on yellow light shot out of all of the cracks, and shattered the bolder. Then, a big wave of sand rushed over my body, which finished off my transformation. My uniform was khaki. The top was a sleeveless vest with a stripe down the middle; I had a belt with a silver moon bouncing the sunlight off it. My shoes were designed like tennis shoes, but there were tiny wings coming out of the sides. I didn't have a tiara like the girls did, so my face stayed the same. Still, no one recognized me.

"Andrew, is that really you in there?" Luna smiled and joked with me. "Now, go make our Queen proud!"

"Yeah!" I shouted, full of energy and living in a dream. I rushed out onto the battlefield, my shoes' wings flapping like mad. I skidded to a stop right in front of the other scouts in their mini-battles.

"Ah, there he is. The man of the hour," Maku joked. He was standing with Psyduck and watching the other scouts being beaten by their Pokemon foes. "C'mon Neo Sailor Earth. Are you ready to join your friends?"

"Bring it on. I can take anything you throw at me," I glared at Maku. Then, he pointed his finger at me, and Psyduck lunged toward me. Before he could attack, I leaped in the air and started floating. My shoes were swiftly flitting in the cool breeze. Psyduck just looked up at me, and waddled around in a circle.

"Psy yi yi yi!" Psyduck waddled around holding his head.

"C'mon Psyduck, catch me if you can!" I darted back and forth in the air, while Psyduck followed me with his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes started to spin, and he fell to the ground. "Alright, it's time to finish you off!" I floated and landed on the ground right beside Psyduck. "Earth Final Haven!" I rose my fist up in the air, and it started to give off a soft golden glow. I closed my eyes to charge my energy. I was thinking about the girls, and how it was my time to prove I could overcome evil and save everyone; Even if it cost my life. Suddenly, the soft golden glow started glowing stronger. I opened my eyes, and quickly flung my glowing fist down on Psyduck. The ground shook for a while, and all of the black boxes exploded from the force. I looked over at the returned scouts and Tuxedo Mask. They were battered and worn out from the battles. Their Pokemon foes were lying on the ground, just like Psyduck. Finally, from out of nowhere, all the Pokemon disappeared in wisps of grey smoke. I looked down at my fist, and a grey fog surrounded it. I then stood up, dusted myself off, and walked over to the others.

"Andrew? Is that you?" Sailor Mercury ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I just smiled and let her rest her head on my chest.

"Alright, it's time to finally get rid of this guy!" Sailor Moon had a very serious look on her face. All of the other scouts, including Tuxedo Mask and I, nodded in agreement.

"I'm shaking in my boots, lady. There's no way you can beat me. I'm the all mighty Maku!" He shot blue fireballs at everyone. We all jumped, rolled, and slid out of the way. "So, it takes more than a measly fireball to beat the Sailor Scouts. Okay, try this on for size." Maku lifted his hands in the air, and a huge blue ball spiraled around his cupped hands. He then leaped into the air, and shot his super nova into the Pokemon World. As the super nova was about to hit, Sailor Mercury pushed me out of the way. The super nova crashed into the ground, causing a major earthquake. Everyone else that was in the area was totaled over and killed. As the smoke cleared, I saw lifeless bodies sprawled everywhere. I ran over to Sailor Mercury, took her pale, cold hand in mine, and tried to fight back the tears.

"How could you do this? What did they do to you? You even took out the Pokemon trainers!" I pounded my fist on the ground, and shouted at Maku.

"I had to show you my real power. Now you know not to mess with me, kid!"

"No, now I have even more reason to destroy you!" I leaped up, wiped my eyes, and glared into Maku's soul. "I won't let you destroy us! I will protect my princess!"

"Show me what you got boy. Try to amuse me." Maku was taking me very lightly. Still in a rage, I raised my hand as high as it would go. A cloud of brown smoke swirled around my fist, and the desert rose appeared. It shined with a golden glow, and then suddenly snapped in half and all the glowing stopped.

"Wha?" I looked up at the rose, and a sweatdrop formed on my forehead. Still holding my fist in the air, the rose spiraled around my fist slowly at first, but then sped up Finally both halves shot down from my fist, and pummeled into the ground. Instantly, beams of light shot out of little cracks in the ground around me. I was still raging, and kept the energy coming. The beams grew stronger and brighter as I grew more and more determined. Then out of nowhere, too much pressure must have built up under the ground, because a whole mound of grass and dirt that I was standing on top of shot up into the air at full force.

"I must save my princess. I must bring back the trust of the queen. Their deaths will be avenged!" I thought, speeding to my demise. "Earth Meteorain!" For a second everything stopped. I stopped blasting into the heavens, and it seamed as if the world froze. Floating, I closed my eyes, and was entangled in beams of white light. They covered my entire body, firmly securing me. Finally, in my position, I flung my arms down toward Maku. Like magic, ball after fiery ball of rock shot down from space, and smashed right through him.

"It's all over now. I'll be seeing you soon, Queen Serenity," I thought to myself, bearing a large grin. Quickly my grin turned to cold stone, as I was sent plummeting into the PokeWorld, still incased in my white ball of energy.

And this is where my story ends, my friends. I have chosen to give up the rest of my life energy to bring you back to life, and to send you back to your respective worlds. But first, I chose to write this story for you to read, so you can always remember today, and so you can remember me.

Love and peace to all,

Andrew or Neo Sailor Earth

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"That's the end. There isn't anymore," Bunny closed the pages to the black and white notebook that was resting in her hands.

"Do you guys believe it?" Mina questioned the group of girls, who were now all swarmed around the arcade doors with Luna, Artemis, Diana, Darien, and Rini. 

"I don't know, it sounds a little fishy to me," Luna stated.

"Who is this Andrew guy anyway? I'm the only one working at the arcade today," A tall young man took the book away from Bunny. He had red hair, green eyes, and glasses.

"Alex, are you sure that no one named Andrew works here at your dad's arcade?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I could always check the schedule, but I doubt anyone named Andrew works here," Alex opened the book, and flipped through the pages.

"Oh well. Thanks anyway, Alex. C'mon guys, let's go over Raye's and study," Lita brought up the idea. Everyone else nodded and waved goodbye to Alex. Then they all walked away in a big clump. Lita turned around and noticed Amy not following. "Hey girl, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll catch up okay?"

"Okay! But don't expect any of my delicious fudge cake to be left!" Lita smiled and caught up with the others.

"Uh, Alex? Can I have that book?" Amy questioned the arcade guy, who was sweeping the leaves off the sidewalk.

"Yeah, sure. It'll just collect dust if it stays here." Alex smiled, pulled the book out of his apron pocket, and gave it to Amy. She smiled and walked after the other girls with her head up high, staring into the clouds. 

_"I'll never forget you Andrew."_

   [1]: mailto:WiccAndy15@aol.com



End file.
